defiancefandomcom-20200223-history
Shigustak Kurr
|mention = |gameimage = |voiceactor = |tv = x |game = }} Shigustak Kurr is a castithan priest and resident of the city of Defiance. He is married and had a son named: Kupak. Stahma Tarr watches as Alak Tarr and Christie McCawley stand in a field of flowers, and he gives her an engagement ring. She explains to Datak that it is to signify a promise to marry and that the couple will later say their vows before a shigustak. Elah Bandik has been accused of dropping his gun and fleeing in the face of the Volge attack, . A line of castithan priests, also known as shigustaks, stand masked, robed, and hooded, and all the castithans in the courtyard in the hollows stand with their arms held before them palms inward. The high priest, Shigustak Kurr, whose armor-like mask has a descending row of chin and neck pieces, is chanting in a sing-song voice which the crowd repeats. He identifies Elah Bandik as being of the Yuke Liro. He charges that the honorable Datak Tarr of the Shanje Liro has accused Elah of cowardice. Elah is attached spread-eagle to a cleansing frame, a rusty metal truck frame that is held up in the air by a metal brace. His ankles are shackled to the frame, but his wrists are held by ropes which extend behind him. When asked by Kurr, Elah admits to his guilt. He says that seeming is being and how he acts is how his liro is perceived. The high priest announces that the cleansing ceremony will then begin, and he resumes chanting. During the course of the ceremony, rocks are dropped into a metal basket, which pulls on the ropes attached to Elah's arms. This is to continue until Elah's death and/or possible dismemberment. It is explained that only this way can his fesho be cleased and pass into the afterlife. Later, Elah Bandik has lapsed into unconsciousness, he hangs from the ropes with his hands beginning to discolor. An increasingly distressed Irisa has stood watching castithans continue to place stones in the now full metal basket. Unable to stand by any longer, Irisa pulls out her knife, places it between her teeth, and starts to climb the metal frame up to Elah. The priests rush forward in alarm, with Kurr raising the faceplate of his mask and with increasing volume ordering her to stop. Irisa cuts through one of the ropes holding Elah, and then snarls at the angry crowd, as they begin throwing rocks at her. Things look to be escalating into violence, when a shot rings out. Deputy Tommy Lasalle stands in the opening to the courtyard with his rifle pointed up; the castithans all around duck at the sound of gunfire. As the priests and Irisa stare at him, Tommy announces that Elah Bandik is under arrest. When an indignant Shigustak Kurr wants to know what for, Tommy pauses and then nonchalantly says loitering. Datak Tarr has decided to cancel Alak's wedding to Christie McCawley, after learning that Rafe plans to leave the mines in trust to the Irathients. When he tells Stahma Tarr that that he is going to inform the Shigustak, she tells him that Alak should be the first told. Kupak Kurr was used in a plot to discredit Amanda Rosewater's leadership. He was told to shoot her with a paint gun during the debate, as Datak then hoped that Nolan would kill him. The plan having been successful, Kupak's body has been cleaned, covered in white cloth, and placed in a metal basket, while three castithan priests say and preform rites over him. Nolan escorts the two priests carrying the basket and the third that follows, through the streets of Defiance to the home of Kupak's parents. As they pass, castithans lower their eyes and raise their hands palms inward. The Kurr residence is on the second floor of a structure near the Cafe Renaldo. There is a Tarr poster on the balcony. As Nolan leads the priests up the outer stairs, he finds Shigustak Kurr and Mrs. Kurr on the second floor landing in front of their doorway. Calling them Mr. and Mrs. Kurr, Nolan taps his forehead and chest with his fist, before holding out his hand to them. He tells them that he offers them his deepest condolences. Mrs. Kurr sobs soundlessly, while Shigustak Kurr glares at Nolan. Looking at Kurr, Nolan says, "Sir, I know nothing I say can bring back your boy, but I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am." Without a word and leaving his wife at the door to see the priests in with Kupak's body, Kurr turns in silent fury and stalks back into his home. He turns on the radio and then turns it up loudly so it can be heard at the door. Broadcasting is Datak Tarr, who thanks everyone for inviting him into their homes. Kurr sits in the chair in front of the radio, as Datak goes on to say that, as a member of the city council who is concerned about the safety and well being of their citizens, he felt compelled to share information that he just discovered about their lawkeeper. Datak documents Nolan's military record, including a court-martial trail over the deaths of civilians and a hearing involving the killing of an armed 12 year old. A racist laden, anti-alien recording of Nolan from one of his trials is particularly damning, and, after it is broadcast from the town's intercom system, all castithans in the street stare at the departing Nolan. Category:Television Characters Category:Television Castithan